The Adventure of Blonde Satan
by rookie.twelve
Summary: Seratus tahun yang lalu Naruto meninggalkan Dunia Bawah, tapi kini dia kembali karena sebuah organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Dan terlebih Naruto kembali untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya! Naruto x Grayfia, Strong!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto. Chapter 3 Update
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **The Adventure of Blonde Satan

**Rated : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

**Pairing :** Naruto x Grayfia and The Others

**Disclaimed : **Naruto & High School DxD bukan milik saya.

**This Story Claimed :** The Adventure of Blonde Satan adalah cerita punya saya.

**Summary :** Seratus tahun yang lalu Naruto meninggalkan Dunia Bawah, tapi kini dia kembali karena sebuah organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Dan terlebih Naruto kembali untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya! Naruto x Grayfia, Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto (Maybe).

**Warning : **Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto (Maybe), and Etc.

**A/N : **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle, and Betrayal. **Tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda dari Fiction tersebut.

•

•

•

**Chapter 1 : New Beginning!**

•

•

Seratus tahun yang lalu seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik sebahu, seorang pemuda dari salah satu Iblis _'Extra Demons' _House of Uzumaki yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki pergi meninggalkan Dunia Bawah karena ingin berpetualang di dunia manusia yang sangat di impikannya sejak kecil.

Setelah perang saudara Naruto Uzumaki yang merupakan salah satu pahlawan perang saudara meninggalkan Dunia Bawah, tidak ada yang tahu kemana Naruto pergi, yang jelas pihak Dunia Bawah memberikan sebuah gelar _**'Blonde Satan' **_pada Naruto Uzumaki untuk jasa-jasanya yang besar karena dedikasinya untuk Dunia Bawah.

Setelah kepergian Naruto Uzumaki di angkatlah beberapa orang yang pantas untuk menduduki posisi _Lucifer_, _Asmodeus_, _Beelzebub_, dan _Leviathan_. Sirzechs Gremory di angkat menjadi Sirzechs Lucifer, Falbium Glasya-Labolas di angkat menjadi Falbium Asmodeus, Ajuka Astaroth di angkat menjadi Ajuka Beelzebub, dan yang terakhir Serafall Sitri di angkat menjadi Serafall Leviathan setelah bertarung dengan Erica Abaddon dari House of Abaddon untuk menjadi wanita terkuat di Dunia Bawah.

Akibat perang saudara banyak korban Iblis Murni yang gugur dalam medan perang, akhirnya di ciptakan _Evil Pieces Sistem_ untuk merekrut Iblis baru untuk menambah populasi para Iblis yang sudah mulai berkurang akibat perang saudara, dan _Evil Pieces_ tersebut di ciptakan oleh Ajuka Beelzebub salah satu dari _**Four Great Satans**_. Setelah itu Ajuka juga menciptakan sistem _Rating Game_ dimana tempat untuk mengukur sejauh mana sistem _Evil Pieces _berjalan dengan baik, dan hasilnya sungguh memukau, banyak lahir iblis-iblis renkarnasi yang kuat.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Seratus tahun berlalu di sebuah salah satu kamar di Mansion Gremory terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang merupakan Maid dari keluarga Gremory sedang menatap sebuah figura photo seseorang yang sangat di rindukannya, andai dulu dia berani mengatakan bahwa dirinya mencintai sosok tersebut, dirinya pasti sekarang sudah bersamanya, banyak para _Ultimate-Class Devils_ yang melamarnya tapi semua itu di tolaknya karena dia yakin sosok tersebut akan kembali lagi ke Dunia Bawah.

"Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun." kata sosok tersebut mengeluarkan butiran-butiran bening karena begitu cintanya pada sosok tersebut.

Seseorang membuka pintu tempat dimana wanita cantik itu berada lalu mendekati sosok wanita cantik tersebut, "Grayfia? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya sosok tersebut yang melihat Grayfia menitikan air mata rindunya.

Di usapnya air mata yang menetes di kedua pipinya lalu tersenyum kepada sosok tersebut, "Tidak ada apa-apa Erica-sama."

Erica sosok yang masuk kedalam kamar milik Grayfia memposisikan dirinya duduk di sebelah Grayfia lalu tersenyum lembut, "Jangan berbohong kepadaku Grayfia, aku tahu kamu merindukannya." ujar Erica yang memberikan pelukan agar Grayfia mau melepas semua kerinduannya.

Lepas semua pertahanan Grayfia karena di peluk oleh majikannya dan juga merupakan salah satu sahabatnya, "Maafkan aku Erica-sama, aku benar-benar merindukan Naruto-kun." katanya membalas pelukan sang majikan dimana dirinya mengabdi, air mata turun deras di kedua pipinya, Grayfia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Erica tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Grayfia dengan lembut, "Aku yakin si baka itu pasti kembali suatu hari nanti, dan aku pastikan si baka itu juga merindukanmu." ucap Erica yang tahu seberapa besar cinta Grayfia pada sosok yang meninggalkan Dunia Bawah hanya karena mengejar impian bodoh untuk melihat dunia manusia lebih dekat.

Sementara di luar pintu seseorang berambut merah mengintip adegan drama gratis tersebut tersenyum pahit karena salah satu sahabat istrinya selalu merindukan sosok sahabatnya dulu, "Dasar bodoh, kau telah membuat Grayfia menangis, ku pastikan jika kau kembali aku akan menghajarmu baka." gumam sosok tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Sirzechs Lucifer.

Bisa di bilang Sirzechs dan Naruto adalah sahabat sejak kecil, Naruto memang yatim piatu karena kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat Great War, sejak itu Naruto di bawa oleh Lucius Gremory untuk tinggal dengan mereka, saat itulah Sirzechs dan Naruto menjadi sahabat, Sirzechs memiliki kekuatan _**Power of Destruction **_sedangkan Naruto memiliki kekuatan _**Immortality**_ dan _**Infernokinesis**_. Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat santai dan bisa bersahabat dengan siapapun, Naruto juga lebih kuat dari Sirzechs dalam hal kekuatan.

Bukan hanya Grayfia yang mungkin merindukan Naruto, Lucius dan Venelana pun merindukan sosok pemuda pirang tersebut karena mereka menganggap Naruto sebagai anak sendiri. Naruto juga nampaknya mencintai Grayfia hanya saja Naruto memendamnya dalam hati karena dirinya tidak mau Grayfia terlibat masalah yang berbahaya saat dirinya meninggalkan dunia bawah untuk melihat dunia manusia. Dan mungkin juga untuk berpetualang ke berbagai tempat.

Masih memandang istrinya dan sahabat sang istri Sirzechs bergumam kembali, "Dua orang bodoh yang saling mencintai tapi takut untuk mengungkapkannya." sejenak mengambil nafas kemudian berkata kembali, "Tapi aku pastikan jika si baka itu pulang mereka berdua bisa bersatu."

•**O•O•O•O•**

Di sebuah kota yang merupakan wilayah Iblis keluarga Gremory sosok pemuda perawakan sekitar 25 tahunan sedang memancing di pinggir kota dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan perawakan berusia 40 tahunan, mereka berdua adalah Naruto Uzumaki dan Azazel yang merupakan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Mereka berdua bertemu sekitar 70 tahun yang lalu saat Naruto berkeliling dunia, bukan hanya Azazel yang Naruto temui, bahkan Michael sang Seraph pun Naruto bertemu, selain itu masih banyak lagi. Walaupun setiap pertemuan Naruto melakukan pertarungan tapi setelahnya mereka semua berteman dengan Naruto.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke dunia bawah?" melirik Naruto, Azazel melempar pancingannya agak jauh.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak." masih setia menunggu pancingannya Naruto menjawab seadanya.

Mendesah pelan Azazel memandang langit yang mulai gelap, "Kau tahu Naruto, sejak dahulu aku menginginkan suasana seperti ini, tenang dan damai, tanpa adanya peperangan. Tapi tampaknya itu mustahil." ujar Azazel yang masih setia mendambakan perdamaian dunia.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar ucapan itu darimu Azazel, rasanya ketika kau berbicara seperti itu percuma saja, karena kamu tidak bergerak dari tempatmu berdiri sekarang, dan impianmu itu hanyalah omong kosong belaka." sambil mengangkat pancingannya Naruto berkata bahwa impian Azazel hanya omong kosong belaka jika tidak ada realisasinya, "Tapi aku setuju denganmu bahwa aku juga menginginkan perdamaian sejati."

Tersenyum senang Azazel melirik Naruto kemudian berkata, "Kau benar Naruto, tapi bolehkah aku berharap bahwa suatu hari tercipta sebuah perdamaian di bawah satu bendera." ujarnya kemudian.

"Ya kau boleh berharap kawan, tidak ada yang melarangnya," kata Naruto yang sudah menaruh ikannya dalam ember dan mengailkan kembali sebuah umpan dan melempar pancingannya kembali, "Ah ia, tentang ucapanmu tempo hari, aku rasa itu bisa menjadi awal dari ucapanmu tentang perdamaian." ujarnya kemudian.

Azazel menaikan alisnya tanda bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, dan bertanya layaknya orang lupa ingatan, "Ucapan yang mana?" tanyanya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

Mendesah pelan Naruto berkata mengejek, "Ku rasa otakmu perlu di periksa ke dokter kawan, masa kau lupa, tentang rencana penyerangan Kokabiel nanti, kau menyuruhku untuk menghentikannya sebelum dia menyerang salah satu pewaris 72 Pillars yang masih hidup." sambil menunggu pancingannya di makan ikan kembali Naruto melirik Azazel yang nampaknya sudah mendapat ingatannya kembali.

"Ah ia aku ingat, apa kamu mau menghentikan Kokabiel menyerang salah satu pewaris 72 Pillars untuk mencegah memulainya perang besar baru?" tanya Azazel senang jika Naruto mau membantu mengurusi masalah Kokabiel yang sudah terlalu jauh melangkah dan tidak bisa di atur oleh Azazel.

"Ya aku mau, hanya saja biarkan dia menyerang dahulu, baru aku bereskan." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Azazel sesantai mungkin.

Azazel terkejut bukan main atas ucapan sahabatnya dari Fraksi Iblis, "Jangan bodoh kau Naruto, jika itu terjadi maka akan terjadi perang, jika begitu aku akan menyuruh Vali menghabisinya sekarang." ucap Azazel yang bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera mengeluarkan sebuah telepon seluler untuk menghubungi Vali.

Naruto menatap Azazel kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan merebut telepon seluler tersebut dan melemparnya ke sungai, Azazel tampak kesal karena Naruto membuang telepon selulernya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu baka-datenshi." kata Naruto tenang tapi menunjukan bahwa Naruto serius akan ucapannya nanti, Azazel pun diam tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi kemudian Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jika Kokabiel menyerang mereka bisa di pastikan akan terjadi perang besar, tapi jika aku menghabisinya nanti ketika Kokabiel menyerang itu akan menciptakan sebuah celah, sebuah celah yang dapat kita gunakan untuk menciptakan perdamaian dengan mempertemukan Tiga Fraksi sekaligus setelah penyerangan Kokabiel nanti."

Azazel terdiam sesaat kemudian mengumpat merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menyangka cara itu bisa di gunakan, "Shit! Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku. Bodohnya diriku ini."

Menyunggingkan senyum Naruto berkata mengejek, "Syukurlah kau sadar kalau kau itu bodoh kawan." setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali duduk dan menunggu kembali pancingannya.

"Brengsek kau Naruto!" umpat Azazel kesal karena dirinya di ejek oleh sahabatnya dari Fraksi Iblis, kemudian duduk kembali menunggu pancingannya di makan ikan-ikan.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan acara memancingnya sambil menunggu rencana Kokabiel yang akan menyerang salah satu pewaris 72 pillars iblis lebih tepatnya kelompok Rias Gremory dengan menggunakan pedang Excalibur yang di curi oleh Kokabiel dan para anak buahnya di sebuah gereja.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Terbang melintasi angkasa dengan sepasang sayap iblisnya yang memukau kemudian mendarat di atas gedung pencakar langit di dekat Kuoh Academy dan memandang datar sekolah tersebut, sekolah yang nampaknya akan di jadikan target oleh Kokabiel, Naruto mengepakan sayapnya kembali untuk menuju apartemennya tapi sayang nampaknya Naruto menemukan seseorang yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di salah satu pinggir kota, dari auranya bisa di pastikan bahwa sosok tersebut memiliki aura suci yang cukup kuat.

Naruto mendarat dan tanpa pikir panjang mengangkat sosok tersebut keatas pundaknya kemudian terbang kembali menuju apartemen miliknya. Setelah sampai di apartemen Naruto membaringkan sosok tersebut di atas kasur apartemen miliknya kemudian melepas semua pakaian sosok tersebut lalu mengobatinya dan memakaikan pakaian yang layak untuk di pakai sosok tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia seorang _Exorcist_." gumam Naruto yang menaikan selimutnya pada sosok tersebut.

Naruto keluar dari kamar tersebut kemudian melompat keatas atap apartemennya memposisikan tiduran dirinya menatap langit malam dalam posisi kedua tangan menahan kepalanya, tidak lama kemudian Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati sinar rembulan yang bersinar terang di malam hari ini, "Sepertinya aku merindukanmu Grayfia."

Baru beberapa saat memejamkan matanya Naruto di kagetkan oleh tekanan aura suci yang begitu besar mengarah pada dirinya, Naruto tahu siapa yang datang menemuinya. Sosok tersebut mempunyai enam pasang sayap keemasan yang menandakan dirinya adalah seorang Malaikat. Sang Malaikat menghilangkan enam pasang sayapnya kemudian duduk di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya melirik kearah sosok tersebut kemudian berkata, "Ada apa kau mencariku Michael?" tanya Naruto karena tidak biasanya Michael berada di jepang, setahu Naruto Michael berada di Vatikan saat ini.

Tersenyum kecil Michael menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto, "Seperti biasa heh? Langsung pada intinya? Tapi itu tidak apa-apa, sebelum aku ke sini aku ketempat Azazel dan di sana Azazel menceritakan semuanya, dan aku kira rencana tersebut tidak terlalu buruk untuk di lakukan." katanya yang masih setia dengan senyumannya.

Naruto tahu arah pembicaraan dari Michael, Naruto tersenyum tipis kemudian menutup matanya kembali sambil berkata, "Baguslah kalau kau setuju rencana tersebut." kata Naruto kemudian teringat pada sosok yang di tolongnya tadi, "Ah, Michael sepertinya aku menemukan salah satu anak buahmu tergeletak di salah satu tempat di kota ini, tapi sekarang aku sudah membawanya, dan dia ada di kamar sekarang. Apa kamu mau membawanya?"

"Baiklah aku akan membawanya, terima kasih mau menolong salah satu anggota dari Fraksiku, semoga Tuhan selalu memberkahimu." kata Michael tersenyum dengan tanpa dosa karena ucapannya.

"Ouch! Damn you Michael! Jangan berkahi aku, itu membuatku kepalaku sakit!" umpat Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat ucapan Michael.

Michael tertawa kecil sambil meminta maaf atas ucapannya, kemudian masuk kedalam apartemen Naruto dan mengangkat sosok tersebut yang di ketahui bernama Irina Shidou, Michael pun pamit kepada Naruto dan terbang menuju surga membawa Irina bersama dirinya yang masih tertidur.

Baru saja ingin memejamkan matanya sebuah tekanan aura suci yang ternodai tertangkap oleh Naruto, Naruto mendesah kembali akibat tekanan tersebut lalu merentangkan sepasang sayap iblisnya lalu terbang menuju seseorang yang memiliki aura suci yang ternodai.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Di sebuah sekolah lebih tepatnya Kuoh Academy, terlihat kelompok Rias, kelompok Sona dan Xenovia sedang bertarung dengan salah satu pemimpin Malaikat Jatuh yang di ketahui bernama Kokabiel. Kelompok Sona bertugas untuk membuat sebuah pelindung sihir dan berusaha menahannya, sedangkan kelompok Rias dan Xenovia berhadapan langsung dengan Kokabiel.

Kiba Yuuto yang sudah mencapai _Balance Breaker_ pun hanya bisa menggores sedikit di bagian pipi Kokabiel, serangan gabungan Rias dan Akeno tidak menimbulkan efek apapun, serangan Hyoudou Issei yang merupakan _Sekiryuutei_ tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mereka semua tampak pasrah akan keadaan mereka sekarang.

Dengan senang Kokabiel berkata, "Hahaha. Hanya segini kemampuan adik dari _Maou Lucifer_ dan _Sekiryuutei_, kalau seperti ini perang besar tampaknya akan terjadi." Kokabiel terbang di udara kemudian membuat sebuah _**[Light Spear]**_ sebesar mobil bus dengan tangan kanannya dan siap melancarkan serangannya, "Matilah kalian semua!"

Setelah berteriak Kokabiel bermaksud melemparkan _**[Light Spear] **_di tangan kanannya, tapi sayang sebuah suara mengintrupsi Kokabiel.

"Hahaha, segitu senangnya kau Kokabiel?" tanya suara yang kira-kira berasal dari atas luar pelindung sihir yang di buat kelompok Sona.

"Brengsek! Tunjukan dirimu?!" umpat Kokabiel yang masih setia mengenggam _**[Light Spear] **_seukuran mobil bus di tangan kanannya.

Sebuah suara retakan terdengar sehingga semua orang yang berada di area pertarungan melihat ke arah atas, pelindung sihir yang di buat oleh kelompok Sona hancur berkeping-keping. Berdirilah seorang pemuda tampan dengan perawakan sekitar 25 tahunan dengan rambut jabrik yang panjang sebahu, sepasang sayap api merah kehitam-hitaman menambah kesan ketampanan pemuda tersebut.

Kelompok Rias yang melihat tersebut membelakan matanya, dalam pikiran mereka hanya satu, apakah pemuda tersebut dari keluarga Phenex, dengan geram Kokabiel melempar _**[Light Spear]**_ sebesar mobil bus kearah Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian menaikan tekanan Iblisnya hingga menyebabkan suhu di area sekitar memanas, seakan-akan mereka merasakan panasnya api neraka, kelompok Rias dan Xenovia pun sampai tertunduk lemas karena tekanan tersebut. _**[Light Spear]**_ yang di lempar Kokabiel pun melebur seperti bongkahan batu es yang mencair. Tidak berbeda dengan kelompok Rias dan Xenovia, Kokabiel pun merasakan suhu yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi panas dan jatuh tertunduk dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuan.

'Gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Tekanan macam apa ini!' batin Rias yang merasakan tekanan iblis milik Naruto.

Sebutir keringat turun di pelipis Kokabiel karena merasakan tekanan iblis yang begitu besar, tapi karena egonya begitu besar Kokabiel tidak mau mengakui bahwa dirinya sekarang benar-benar ketakutan.

"Sudah cukup perbuatanmu Kokabiel, aku akan melenyapkanmu." berkata seperti itu Naruto melesat dengan cepat kearah Kokabiel dan menghantamkan tinjunya yang terbungkus oleh api merah kehitam-hitaman ke perut Kokabiel.

"Ughh!" rintih Kokabiel yang terpental jauh akibat pukulan Naruto.

"Cepat! Cepat sekali." kata Kiba yang melihat Naruto melesat dengan cepat kemudian memukul Kokabiel.

Tidak hanya Kiba yang terkejut, hampir semua orang yang masih berdiri terkejut dengan kecepatan Naruto.

Tidak sampai di situ Naruto yang sudah menatapakan kakinya di tanah mengangkat tangan kanannya hingga membentuk sebuah pistol kemudian menembakan peluru-peluru api merah kehitaman-hitaman dengan cepat kearah Kokabiel yang berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya.

_Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Suara ledakan-ledakan kecil akibat serangan peluru api merah kehitam-hitaman Naruto menghantam tubuh Kokabiel bertubi-tubi. Tubuh Kokabiel benar-benar penuh luka bakar akibat serangan Naruto, mencoba bangkit lagi Kokabiel mengangkat kepala kaget karena Naruto sudah berada di depannya kini, dan menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah perut Kokabiel.

"Ada kata-kata perpisahan?" tanya Naruto tersenyum iblis, Kokabiel tercekat dengan ucapan Naruto, lidahnya tidak bisa berbicara sama sekali, "Jika kau diam, aku anggap tidak ada kata-kata perpisahan, jadi musnahlah." ujarnya kemudian.

_**"Incinerate!"**_

Gelombang api merah kehitam-hitaman berputar di telapak tangan Naruto kemudian membesar dan melahap habis Kokabiel tanpa tersisa, yang terdengar adalah suara ledakan yang cukup besar hingga menimbulkan kerusakan yang cukup fatal akibat serangan Naruto.

Naruto menurunkan kekuatan Iblisnya dan berjalan mendekati kelompok Rias dan Xenovia kemudian tersenyum, "Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Rias yang masih terpana akibat serangan Naruto yang mampu menghabisi Kokabiel begitu mudah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, "Ah ia, kami tidak apa-apa, terima kasih atas pertolongannya." katanya kemudian.

"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak apa-apa, aku pergi dulu." kata Naruto merentangkan sepasang sayap iblisnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, bisa kau sebutkan siapa namamu? Apakah kau Iblis renkarnasi ataukah Iblis Murni?" tanya Rias buru-buru karena Naruto sudah merentangkan sepasang sayap iblisnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku Rias-chan." kata Naruto tersenyum kearah Rias, "Yang jelas aku juga Iblis seperti kalian."

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Rias karena pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan Rias-chan, Naruto terkekeh melihat expresi itu.

"Aku yakin si rambut merah itu juga sering menggodamu." kata Naruto yang kini sudah mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengepakan sepasang sayap iblisnya, "Kita akan bertemu kembali, sampai jumpa!" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Naruto melesat dengan cepat menerobos kegelapan malam yang di sinari oleh sinar rembulan.

Tersadar akan ucapan dari Naruto, Rias bertanya-tanya karena sosok tersebut nampaknya mengenali kakaknya dengan memanggilnya si rambut merah, 'Siapa dirimu, aku harus memberitahu Onii-sama mungkin Onii-sama mengetahui identitas pemuda tadi.' batin Rias kemudian.

Rias sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada sosok tersebut, kemudian mendekati para budaknya yang mengalami luka dan menyembuhkannya, sementara Sona dan Tsubaki yang baru saja datang bertanya kepada Rias.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa Rias?" tanya Sona.

"Kami tidak apa-apa Sona," jawab Rias, "Tapi apakah kau tahu siapa pemuda tadi?" tanyanya kemudian karena penasaran dengan api yang di keluarkan pemuda tadi, dan Rias beranggapan bahwa pemuda tadi dari keluarga Phenex.

"Aku tidak tahu Rias, tapi dari ucapannya tadi, nampaknya dia kenal dengan Sirzechs-sama." kata Sona yang sempat mendengar ucapan pemuda tadi menyebutkan si rambut merah.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan ke Dunia Bawah setelah ini, apa kamu juga akan ikut ke Dunia Bawah Sona?" tanya Rias kepada Sona yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus rivalnya.

"Sepertinya tidak, aku tidak mau membuat Onee-sama ku marah akibat kejadian ini." jawab Sona tersenyum.

Kakak dari Sona Sitri adalah Serafall Leviathan salah satu dari _**Four Great Satans**_, bisa di bilang kakaknya terlalu sayang dengan Sona, jika dia mendengar kabar ini pasti akan terjadi kekacauan yang akan terjadi, Rias tersenyum memaklumi sifat dari _Maou Leviathan_ yang telalu sister complex.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Naruto baru saja sampai di atap apartemennya, dan melihat Azazel sedang menunggu kedatangannya dengan eksperesi tersenyum senang karena nampaknya rencananya dan Naruto berhasil. Naruto duduk di sebelah Azazel di atap apartemennya.

"Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Azazel singkat.

"Tinggal menunggu pihak Iblis menghubungimu dan Michael, sepertinya akan berjalan mulus, tapi ada yang mengganjal Azazel." jawab Naruto memposisikan dirinya demgan tiduran di atap apartemen miliknya dengan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan kepalanya.

"Apa itu kawan?" tanya Azazel penasaran dengan apa yang mengganjal di hati sahabatnya.

"Tentang organisasi yang pernah kita bahas beberapa tahun yang lalu, organisasi yang menamakan dirinya _**Khaos Brigade**_." jawab Naruto menutup matanya sambil menikmati angin malam yang menerpa wajahnya, "Aku rasa itu salah satu penghalang terciptanya perdamaian yang kau impikan."

"Entahlah Naruto, kau bilang target mereka adalah Great Red." kata Azazel yang duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Memang, tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang buruk, coba kau pikirkan mengumpulkan orang-orang kuat hanya untuk melawan Dragon yang bahkan aku pun kalah dengannya." kata Naruto tersenyum pahit mengingat pertemuannya dengan Great Red dan sempat bertarung dengan Great Red di Dimensional Gap tempat Great Red berenang-renang, "Aku yakin Ophis menargetkan Great Red, tapi bagaimana dengan anggotanya yang lain, mereka pasti melakukan sesuatu yang buruk nanti." ujarnya kemudian.

Azazel tahu bahwa Naruto adalah salah satu dari 10 orang terkuat saat ini yang masih hidup, Azazel juga tahu Naruto banyak mengenal orang-orang kuat di luar sana, walaupun beda Fraksi Naruto mau bersahabat dengan mereka semua, sebut saja Poseidon, Odin, Indra, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Semoga saja dugaanmu salah sobat." kata Azazel yang menyuruh salah satu pemimpin sekaligus Wakil Gubernurnya yang bernama Shemhazai untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang organisasi tersebut, dan hasilnya nihil mereka sangat sulit untuk di masuki, "Sehabis ini kau mau kemana? Kembali ke Dunia Bawah?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sepertinya begitu, ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui di Dunia Bawah." jawab Naruto dengan santai sambil menikmati hembusan angin malam yang semakin menerpa wajah tampannya.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

•

•

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction pertama saya, saya minta maaf apabila ada salah-salah kata menyebutkan nama seseorang atau apa pun itu, dan terima kasih kepada _**Yamigakure no Ryukage**_ yang sudah menginspirasi Fiction pertama saya, saya harap para pembaca puas dengan fiction saya, akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan anda sekalian, bila berkenan silahkan Review Fiction saya agar menjadi lebih baik lagi. Sampai ketemu Chapter depan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** The Adventure of Blonde Satan

**Rated :** M

**Genre : **Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

**Pairing :** Naruto x Grayfia and The Others

**Disclaimed :** Naruto & High School DxD bukan milik saya.

**This Story Claimed :** The Adventure of Blonde Satan adalah cerita punya saya.

**Summary :** Seratus tahun yang lalu Naruto meninggalkan Dunia Bawah, tapi kini dia kembali karena sebuah organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Dan terlebih Naruto kembali untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya! Naruto x Grayfia, Strong!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto.

**Warning :** Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto, Godlike!Naruto (Maybe), and Etc.

**A/N :** Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle, and Betrayal. Tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda dari Fiction tersebut.

•

•

•

**Chapter 2 : Old Friends!**

•

•

Pagi yang indah di sebuah apartemen kecil milik sang tokoh utama kita, seorang pemuda membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang indah berwarna biru langit. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Uzumaki, bangun dari kasurnya kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

Baru beberapa langkah terdengar sebuah suara televisi menyala, Naruto mendekati suara tersebut dan mengangkat alisnya bingung karena melihat sosok pemuda tampan dengan rambut berwarna orange mengenakan sebuah kimono berwarna senada dengan rambutnya sedang menyantap salah satu persediaan ramennya sambil menonton televisi, mendesah pelan Naruto menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Kabur lagi heh?" tanya Naruto duduk di sebelah sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut hanya nyengir tanpa dosa kepada Naruto, dan melahap ramennya kembali kemudian berkata, "Bagaimana kabarmu Naruto?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

Mengambil sebuah ramen instan yang berada di atas meja, tampaknya sosok pemuda berambut orange itu membuat dua buah ramen cup instan salah satunya di lahap oleh pemuda berambut orange tersebut, "Bisa kau lihat keadaanku baik-baik saja." jawab Naruto lalu melahap ramen instannya, "Apakah kau kabur lagi dari Yasaka, Kurama?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kurama nama sosok pemuda berambut orange tersebut, Kurama adalah ketua semua Youkai yang berada di Kyoto, Kurama juga adalah Youkai dengan jenis Kitsune atau lebih tepatnya Kyuubi. Kurama dan Yasaka adalah sepasang suami istri dan memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Kunou. Naruto bertemu dengan Kurama serta keluarganya saat berkunjung ke Kyoto, memang awal pertemuan mereka buruk, Naruto harus bertarung terlebih dahulu dengan Kurama dan Yasaka yang merupakan dua Youkai Kitsune terkuat di Kyoto, dan sebagai hasil Naruto menang dari dua Kitsune tersebut dan hingga kini Naruto menganggap Kurama dan keluarganya adalah teman dekatnya.

"Aku mengajarkan Kunou-chan menembakan _**Fox Fire**_ miliknya kearah hutan." jawab Kurama sesantai mungkin sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa, "Tapi setelah itu Yasaka marah-marah, katanya Kunou-chan belum cukup kuat untuk mempelajari _**Fox Fire**_, dan akhirnya aku di tendang dari rumah oleh Yasaka." lanjut Kurama sambil memakan kembali ramennya.

Naruto hanya bisa menahan tawanya sembari memakan lahap ramennya lalu berkata kepada Kurama, "Tidak aku sangka Kurama yang di juluki _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_ takut dengan istrinya." tidak lupa memberikan senyuman mengejek kepada Kurama.

Kurama mendesah pasrah menerima ejekan yang sering di lontarkan oleh Naruto, tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa dirinya memang takut dengan Yasaka, bukan takut dengan kekuatan dari Yasaka, tapi takut tidak di beri jatah oleh Yasaka, apalagi sebentar lagi memasuki musim kawin, mau tidak mau emosi Yasaka sedikit tidak stabil.

"Ya terserah padamu Naruto, malam ini aku menginap di sini ya?" tanya Kurama meminta izin menginap di apartemen milik Naruto.

"Ya silahkan saja, aku mandi dulu, ada urusan di Dunia Bawah, aku harus segera kesana." meletakan cup ramennya yang sudah habis di atas meja, Naruto berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, "Jangan lupa tolong buang bekas cup ramen milikku ke tong sampah." ujarnya kemudian dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Brengsek! Bukankah jarak ke kamar mandi dekat dengan tong sampah, kenapa kau tidak buang sendiri bangsat!" umpat Kurama kesal, karena di jahili oleh Naruto, tapi tetap saja di lakukan dengan membuang cup ramen kosong ke tong sampah, mau bagaimana lagi dirinya menumpang di apartemen milik Naruto.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Berbeda dengan Rias, setelah kejadian kemarin Rias beserta Akeno langsung menuju dunia bawah keesokan harinya untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada kakaknya. Berjalan dengan cepat Rias dan Akeno memasuki Mansion yang cukup megah, menghiraukan semua sapaan para Maid yang memberikan salam kepada Rias dan Akeno.

Kini Rias dan Akeno berhenti tidak jauh dari sosok wanita cantik mengenakan pakaian Maid dan juga merupakan kepala Maid dari keluarga Gremory, nama wanita tersebut adalah Grayfia Lucifuge.

"Grayfia, kamu tahu dimana Onii-sama berada?" tanya Rias kepada Grayfia sang kepala Maid.

"Sirzechs-sama berada di ruang pribadinya bersama Erica-sama." Grayfia menjawab dengan sopan pertanyaan dari sang majikan, "Ojou-sama, bukankah anda akan kembali ke dunia bawah saat pertemuan Iblis muda?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Terima kasih Grayfia. Soal itu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada Onii-sama, dan ini penting." jawab Rias kemudian berjalan kearah ruang pribadi dari sang kakak di ikuti dengan Akeno dan Grayfia yang berada tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Grayfia membukakan pintu masuk ruang pribadi Sirzechs dan Erica, kemudian masuk memberitahu bahwa Rias telah kembali, Sirzechs menyuruh Rias masuk dan Grayfia tetap di tempat, apabila ada sesuatu bisa langsung di lakukan.

"Ada apa Rias-chan?" tanya Sirzechs yang melihat Rias dan Akeno berada di ruang pribadinya.

Menarik nafas sejenak Rias menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya, dari mulai penyerangan Kokabiel atas dirinya dan Sona, serta melawan pengguna pedang suci _Excalibur_, mendengar cerita itu membuat Sirzechs geram dan menaikan tekanan iblisnya karena marah akan perlakuan Kokabiel yang bertindak sendiri tanpa adanya campur tangan Azazel, Sirzechs memang mengenal Azazel dengan baik, karena tidak mungkin Azazel melakukan hal tersebut pada adiknya.

Ruang pribadi Sirzechs benar-benar mengerikan sekarang, Sirzechs benar-benar marah kali ini, "Grayfia, beritahu semua para Maou, aku akan memulai rapat membahas masalah ini." kata Sirzechs memberi perintah pada Maid kepercayaannya.

"Baik Sirzechs-sama, akan aku laksanakan." kata Grayfia segera membuat sihir komunikasi untuk berkomunikasi kepada seluruh Maou.

Menghela nafas sebentar Rias kembali berkata kepada kakaknya, "Tapi kami beruntung di selamatkan oleh seseorang sebelum kami semua mati di tangan Kokabiel." terdiam sebentar lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Dia bilang kenal dengan Onii-sama, maka dari itu aku kesini untuk bertanya kepada Onii-sama, tentang sosok yang akan aku ceritakan ini."

Sirzechs sudah menurunkan tekanan iblisnya begitu juga dengan Grayfia menghentikan aktifitasnya sebentar, sedangkan Erica menaikan sebelah alisnya kemudian bertanya kepada Rias.

"Apa maksudmu Rias-chan? Siapa yang menolong kalian?" tanya Erica penasaran dengan apa yang akan di ucapkan oleh adik iparnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Onee-sama, hanya saja aku merasa dia dari keluarga Phenex karena mengalahkan Kokabiel dengan mudah menggunakan api merah kehitam-hitaman." jawab Rias memberikan asumsinya bahwa yang menyelamatkan dirinya dan yang lain adalah salah satu keluarga Phenex.

Semua orang yang berada di ruang tersebut terdiam sesaat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh Rias, tapi detik berikutnya Grayfia mengeluarkan air matanya dari kedua bola matanya yang indah, Grayfia tahu siapa yang menolong adik dari majikannya, mengangkat tangannya untuk menutupi mulutnya karena berusaha menahan isak tangis kebahagian akan sosok yang di katakan Rias.

Erica yang menyadari itu mendekati Grayfia dan memeluknya untuk menenangkan Grayfia akan kerinduan yang mendalam akan sosok tersebut.

Sementara Rias dan Akeno benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang di lihat, karena tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba saja Grayfia sang kepala Maid menitikan air matanya.

"Bisa di jelaskan lebih spesifik Rias-chan?" tanya Sirzechs tersenyum senang apabila yang di sampaikan oleh adiknya adalah sosok yang selama ini di cari Grayfia.

"Kami di selamatkan oleh orang yang menurutku adalah salah satu keluarga Phenex karena aku melihat dia menyerang Kokabiel dengan menggunakan api, tapi aku tidak yakin bahwa dia dari keluarga Phenex, karena api yang di gunakan adalah api merah kehitam-hitaman, dan dia bilang kenal dengan Onii-sama." kata Rias menjelaskan sekali lagi dengan lebih detail.

Sekarang Sirzechs, Erica, dan Grayfia benar-benar percaya bahwa sosok yang menyelamatkan Rias dan para budaknya adalah sosok yang selama ini di rindukan oleh mereka bertiga, terutama Grayfia.

"Kalau boleh tahu memang kenapa Onii-sama? Apa Onii-sama mengenalnya?" tanya Rias penasaran karena ekspresi yang di keluarkan oleh kakaknya dan tangisan Grayfia yang sedikit tertahan.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya Rias, dia memang bukan dari keluarga Phenex, dia adalah salah satu sahabatku dan juga merupakan pahlawan dunia bawah saat perang saudara." tersenyum lembut kearah Rias, Sirzechs melanjutkan ucapannya, "Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, orang pertama yang mendapat gelar Satan setelah perang saudara usai, dia di kenal sebagai _**Blonde Satan**_, karena ciri khas rambutnya yang berwarna pirang."

Mendengar perkataan dari sang _Maou Lucifer_, Rias dan Akeno membeku di tempat, mereka berdua tahu siapa sosok tersebut, sosok yang di katakan oleh _Maou Lucifer_ tersebut adalah pahlawan besar dunia bawah. Terlebih lagi Rias yang pernah mendengar cerita bahwa sosok tersebut adalah sahabat kakaknya sekaligus seseorang yang sudah di anggap anak oleh kedua orang tuanya, berarti sosok yang menyelamatkan Rias secara tidak langsung adalah kakak angkatnya.

Grayfia melepas pelukan Erica kemudian meminta izin untuk menuju kamarnya, dan tidak lupa memeluk Rias dengan erat sambil berkata 'Terima kasih', dan mencium kedua pipi Rias sebagai ucapan tanda terima kasih kepada Rias.

Berjalan menuju kamar Grayfia tersenyum senang karena sosok yang di rindukannya berada di wilayah keluarga Gremory, memasuki kamar kemudian membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah foto pemuda tersebut dan mengusapnya dengan pelan, "Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun, aku harap segera bertemu denganmu setelah mendengar berita dari Rias." setelah mengatakan itu Grayfia memeluk erat sebuah figura foto tersebut.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Sebuah Mansion megah bergaya eropa yang berada di Dunia Bawah, salah satu Mansion milik _Four Great Satans_, lebih tepatnya _Maou Asmodeus_, yang terkenal akan kemalasannya, tapi jika sudah berada di medan perang sosok tersebut bisa menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi lawan-lawannya karena otaknya yang sangat jenius untuk mengatur suatu rencana atau strategi.

Lambang lingkaran sihir dengan gambar spiral di tengahnya muncul di depan Mansion tersebut, sosok tersebut mengenakan kaos hitam berkerah tanpa lengan dan celana panjang biru tua dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Sosok tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki salah satu pahlawan Dunia Bawah seratus tahun yang lalu, orang pertama yang mendapat gelar Satan setelah perang saudara.

Naruto berjalan santai hingga berdiri tepat di depan Mansion tersebut, kemudian melihat kearah kamera pengawas yang terpampang di depan pintu masuk Mansion tersebut.

"Hoy, pemalas buka pintunya atau aku bakar sampai hangus mansion bututmu ini." berkata seperti itu Naruto menatap kamera pengawas yang terus melihat kearahnya. Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, Naruto menghela nafas panjang kemudian berkata kembali, "Bangun woy pemalas, aku benar-benar akan membakar tempat ini jika kamu tidak juga membukakan pintu sialan ini."

"Naruto, kamu benar Naruto?" terdengar suara dari speaker yang tepat di sebelah kamera pengawas.

"Bukan! Aku bukan Naruto, aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa dirimu Falbi, dan aku akan benar-benar mencabut nyawamu jika kau tidak mau membukakan pintu sialan ini." Naruto berkata sambil menujukan jarinya kearah pintu yang sedari tadi belum terbuka sama sekali.

Sosok yang berbicara melalui speaker tadi sweatdrop mendengar ucapan dari salah satu sahabatnya, dan menggelengkan kepalanya karena sifat sahabatnya tidak berubah sama sekali, "Tunggu sebentar aku bukakan pintunya." setelah berkata seperti itu pintu terbuka lebar.

Naruto pun masuk kedalam Mansion megah tersebut, banyak barang-barang yang cukup mewah di dalam Mansion tersebut, mendongakan keatas, Naruto bisa melihat sosok sahabatnya yang berjalan dengan wajah malas dari lantai dua menuju kearahnya.

"Sialan kau Naruto, aku belum mau mati tahu." Falbium berjalan menuruni tangga setelah sampai di depan Naruto tanpa sungkan memeluk sahabat lamanya sebentar.

Naruto terkekeh mendengar ucapan dari sahabatnya, "Jika tidak begitu kau tidak akan bangun dari tidur panjangmu Falbi." berujar seperti itu Naruto duduk di salah satu sofa yang telah di sediakan di ruang tamu Mansion tersebut.

"Kau tidak berubah sobat." kata Falbium yang kini duduk di sebelah Naruto, "Ada apa kau kemari? Ku kira kau tidak akan kembali ke Dunia Bawah?"

"Tentu saja aku akan kembali, bagaimana pun Dunia Bawah adalah kampung halamanku." kata Naruto memandang Falbium dengan wajah tersenyum, "Sebenarnya aku mencari mu kesini karena tadi aku sempat ketempat Ajuka berada, tapi tampaknya Ajuka telah pindah, dan aku tidak tahu dimana dia pindah." jawabnya kemudian.

"Ajuka berada di dunia manusia sekarang, kecintaan terhadap hobinya membuat dirinya mendirikan sebuah laboratorium di dunia manusia." berkata seperti itu Falbium tersenyum kearah Naruto dan berkata kembali, "Kau tahu, Grayfia selalu menantimu sobat, apa kamu tidak rindu dengan Grayfia?" tanyanya kemudian, kerena hampir seluruh teman-teman seperjuangannya dulu tahu bahwa Grayfia dan Naruto itu saling mencintai, hanya saja mereka berdua terlalu bodoh untuk mengakuinya.

"Jujur Falbi, aku benar-benar rindu dengan Grayfia, hanya saja belum waktunya aku bertemu dengannya, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di luar sana, dan aku tidak mau Grayfia terlibat langsung di dalamnya." kata Naruto menadahkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Sudahlah jangan bahas tentang itu, apa kamu tahu alamat Ajuka sekarang berada?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya aku tahu, dan tunggu sebentar aku carikan dulu alamatnya." bangun dari sofa Falbium mendekati sebuah meja dan mencari sebuah alamat tempat Ajuka berada sekarang.

Tidak berapa lama Falbium mendekati Naruto dan menyerahkan secarik kertas bertuliskan alamat dari Ajuka, Naruto menerima itu kemudian bangkit dari sofa lalu berkata, "Baiklah aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas alamatnya, katakan kepada Grayfia jika kamu menemuinya, aku merindukannya dan aku pasti kembali." setelah berkata demikian Naruto menghilang di dalam lingkaran sihir perpindahan yang di buatnya.

Falbium tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Dasar tidak pernah berubah, lebih baik aku melanjutkan tidurku saja lagi." Falbium berjalan kearah lantai dua untuk kembali lagi ketempat yang paling nyaman di seluruh dunia, apa lagi kalau bukan kasur yang sangat empuk.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Naruto terbang melintasi angkasa untuk menuju tempat Ajuka berada saat ini, tapi nampaknya Naruto mendapati seorang wanita yang di asumsikan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Malaikat Jatuh sedang di serang oleh tiga orang Malaikat Jatuh yang berbadan besar, Naruto mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat tersebut dan menghilangkan hawa Iblisnya agar tidak di ketahui oleh Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

"Gara-gara kau Kokabiel-sama sampai mati." kata salah satu Malaikat Jatuh yang memojokan sang gadis Malaikat Jatuh.

"Andai saja, sahabat bodohmu tidak mati saat mengambil _**[Twilight Healing] **_dari biarawati itu, tentu sekarang Kokabiel-sama masih hidup hingga sekarang dan perang besar akan meletus kembali." kata sosok kedua dari tiga orang Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

Sang gadis Malaikat Jatuh itu benar-benar ketakutan akan tiga sosok di depannya, karena mereka semua mempunyai tiga pasang sayap Malaikat Jatuh, sedangkan dirinya hanya mempunyai sepasang sayap Malaikat Jatuh.

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu bisa membuat Kokabiel-sama mati." kata sosok gadis Malaikat Jatuh tersebut.

Tersenyum senang tiga sosok Malaikat Jatuh tersebut mendekati lebih dekat lagi pada sosok gadis Malaikat Jatuh tersebut, "Baiklah aku akan memaafkanmu tapi aku ingin menikmati tubuh indahmu Kalawarner." meneteskan air liurnya sosok ketiga mencengkram sosok gadis tersebut yang bernama Kalawarner.

Begitu juga kedua sosok lainnya yang mencengkram Kalawarner, dan mulai meraba-raba dan merobek pakaiannya hingga terlihat jelas tubuh indah Kalawarner, "Jangan, aku mohon jangan lakukan ini padaku, aku mohon." mohon Kalawarner yang di perlakukan seperti pelacur oleh ketiga Malaikat Jatuh bersayap tiga pasang.

Naruto yang melihat itu benar-benar marah dan jijik, kemudian turun dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mendarat tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka semua kemudian berkata.

"Hoi gagak-gagak tidak berguna lepaskan gadis itu!" suara Naruto begitu berat hingga kapan saja tekanan iblisnya bisa keluar dan membakar habis tiga sosok di depannya yang memperlakukan seorang gadis selayaknya pelacur jalanan.

Ketiga sosok Malaikat Jatuh tersebut tersentak kaget, begitu juga Kalawarner yang menutupi bagian tubuhnya karena pakaianya sudah di robek oleh ketiga Malaikat Jatuh yang hampir memperkosanya.

"Brengsek! Siapa kau? Berani mengganggu kesenangan kami." kata salah satu dari tiga Malaikat Jatuh yang tadi hampir memperkosa Kalawarner.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto melesat dengan cepat menghantam wajah sosok yang tadi bicara dengan tinjunya yang di selimuti oleh api merah kehitam-hitaman. Sosok tersebut terpental jauh kebelakang dan menabrak salah satu tembok.

_**BRAKK!**_

Dengan cepat Naruto mengangkat Kalawarner dan melesat mundur kemudian meletakannya tidak jauh dari dirinya lalu mengambil selembar kain yang berada di tidak jauh dari dirinya dan memakaikannya kepada Kalawarner.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto yang melihat Kalawarner ketakutan karena hawa yang sempat Naruto keluarkan, "Jangan takut, aku akan menyelamatkanmu." katanya kemudian.

"Brengsek! Kau akan mati di tanganku!" kata salah satu sosok yang masih berdiri kemudian membuat sebuah _**[Light Spear]**_ yang cukup besar.

Belum juga di lemparkannya _**[Light Spear]**_ tersebut, Naruto sudah berada di depan mereka sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke wajah mereka berdua sambil berkata, "Musnahlah gagak rendahan!"

_**"Incinerate!"**_

Kedua tangan Naruto kini mengeluarkan api merah kehitam-hitaman lalu berputar dengan cepat melahap kedua Malaikat Jatuh tersebut hingga binasa tanpa tersisa, yang tersisa dari mereka adalah kehidupan penuh kehampaan yang menunggu mereka berdua.

Nampaknya sosok yang di pukul wajahnya oleh Naruto mulai bangkit, di lihatnya wajah sosok tersebut terluka parah akibat pukulan api dari Naruto, banyak darah yang menetes dari wajahnya, Naruto melirik sosok tersebut kemudian merentangkan tangan kirinya kearah sosok tersebut yang tidak jauh dari Naruto.

"Kau akan menyusul temanmu gagak menjijikan!" setelah berbicara seperti itu tangan Naruto berubah berwarna merah lalu menembakan bola-bola kecil berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman dari telapak tangan Naruto dan mengarah sosok tersebut dengan cepat.

_**"Ember!"**_

Setelah mengatakan itu bola-bola kecil berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman itu meledak secara berurutan.

_Duar! Duar! Duar! Duar!_

Sosok Malaikat Jatuh tersebut hangus terbakar akibat ledakan yang di buat oleh Naruto dan hanya menyisakan sebuah kawah kecil dan abu yang terbang di sekitarnya.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan kearah Kalawarner, kemudian berjongkok di depannya, "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya pada Kalawarner.

Kalawarner belum mau menjawab karena ketakutan akan sosok di depannya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada kain yang di berikan Naruto tadi, Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas, mungkin Kalawarner hanya shock akibat kejadian yang menimpa dirinya, tidak lama kemudian Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Kalawarner dan berkata, "Tenang aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kalawarner, Naruto mengangkat Kalawarner dengan gaya bridal style untuk membawanya ke apartemen miliknya agar Kalawarner bisa istirahat di sana dan menenangkan diri. Di bentangkannya sepasang sayap iblisnya Naruto terbang melesat dengan cepat menuju apartemen miliknya.

Kalawarner yang dalam gendongan Naruto mengeluarkan semburat merah, nampaknya Kalawarner sudah bisa menghilangkan ketakutannya lalu berkata, "Terima kasih, terima kasih banyak atas pertolongannya." kata Kalawarner mulai berbicara, "Kalawarner." ujar Kalawarner kemudian menyebutkan namanya.

Naruto yang mendengar Kalawarner mulai bisa berbicara tersenyum lembut kearah Kalawarner, "Jadi namamu Kalawarner?" tanya Naruto yang makin cepat menuju apartemen miliknya.

"Ya, namaku Kalawarner." kata Kalawarner membenarkan ucapan Naruto, tapi itu tidak berapa lama karena selanjutnya Kalawarner tertidur dalam gendongan Naruto akibat kelelahan.

Setelah sampai di apartemen Naruto langsung meletakan Kalawarner di kasur dan menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan selimut, kemudian keluar kamar untuk mencari Kurama, tapi tidak menemukan Kurama berada di apartemennya, dan hanya menemukan sebuah secarik kertas yang nampaknya pesan dari Kurama.

Naruto membaca pesan tersebut dan tersenyum karena Kurama sudah pulang lagi ke Kyoto atas permintaan Yasaka sang istri. Naruto duduk di kursi kemudian memposisikan dirinya untuk tiduran karena hari ini adalah hari yang cukup melelahkan, niat ketempat teman lamanya malah ketemu seorang wanita cantik dari Fraksi Malaikat Jatuh yang ingin di perkosa, "Besok aku harus menemui Azazel, dan membawa Kalawarner serta." setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto menutup matanya kemudian tertidur dengan pulas.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

•

•

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca chapter saya yang sebelumnya, saya harap chapter ini dapat memuaskan anda sekalian.

Terima kasih banyak atas review, follow, dan juga favorite para reader sekalian, dan saya minta maaf kepada salah satu Reviewer karena saya memang terinspirasi dari Fiction _**Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle, and Betrayal**_ dan bukan terinspirasi dari Fiction _**Fire & Ash**_ karena saya tidak membaca Fiction tersebut makanya saya tidak memberikan ucapan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi inspirasi saya, karena memang Fiction _**Fire & Ash **_tidak pernah saya baca sebelumnya, jadi saya mohon maaf jika Fiction saya juga hampir sama dengan Fiction _**Fire & Ash**_.

Untuk yang minta Harem mungkin saya akan pertimbangkan, tapi saya tidak janji akan menjadi harem Fiction saya ini. Akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian semua, dan terima kasih banyak sampai bertemu kembali chapter depan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** The Adventure of Blonde Satan

**Rated :** M

**Genre :** Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, and Supernatural

**Pairing : **Naruto x Grayfia and The Others

**Disclaimed :** Naruto & High School DxD bukan milik saya.

**This Story Claimed :** The Adventure of Blonde Satan adalah cerita punya saya.

**Summary :** Seratus tahun yang lalu Naruto meninggalkan Dunia Bawah, tapi kini dia kembali karena sebuah organisasi yang ingin menghancurkan seluruh dunia. Dan terlebih Naruto kembali untuk menemui seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya! Naruto x Grayfia, Strong!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto.

**Warning :** Abal, Gaje, OC, OOC, Typo (Maybe), Strong!Naruto, Powerful!Naruto, and Etc.

**A/N :** Cerita ini terinspirasi dari **Naruto Phenex : Love, Battle, and Betrayal**. Tapi dengan jalan cerita yang berbeda dari Fiction tersebut.

•

•

•

**Chapter 3 : Evil Pieces!**

•

•

Pagi hari yang cerah, sang mentari sudah menunjukan sinarnya menerangi seluruh penjuru dunia, sang pemuda tampan baru saja bangun dari tidurnya, di ciumnya bau ramen yang entah siapa yang telah membuatnya, memposisikan untuk duduk terlihat gadis yang semalam di tolongnya berada tidak jauh dari tempat dimana dirinya duduk.

Seraya tersenyum sang gadis berkata, "Terima kasih tuan atas pertolongan semalam."

Naruto nama sang pemuda tersebut tersenyum, "Naruto, panggil saja Naruto, itu namaku." kata pemuda pirang tersebut menyuruh sang gadis memanggil namanya tidak dengan sebutan tuan, "Kau yang masak?" tanyanya kemudian melihat ramen yang dihiasi oleh berbagai macam bahan makanan.

"Ya, semoga Naruto-kun suka." kata Kalawarner menambahkan suffix _'kun'_ di belakang nama Naruto, "Boleh aku memanggilmu Naruto-kun?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tersenyum lembut Naruto berkata, "Kalau kamu nyaman boleh saja kamu panggil aku dengan Naruto-kun," melirik ramen porsi besar yang berada di atas meja Naruto menepuk sofa di sebelahnya agar Kalawarner duduk, "Mari makan sama-sama." katanya kemudian.

Mengangguk paham Kalawarner kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil mangkok satu lagi untuk dirinya, dan duduk di sebelah Naruto, di baginya ramen porsi besar tersebut, selama beberapa saat tidak ada pembicaraan selama mereka berdua sarapan, hingga akhirnya Naruto membuka suaranya kembali.

"Kalawarner, nanti aku akan keluar sebentar untuk mengunjungi temanku, dan nanti malam kamu harus ikut, aku ingin menemui Azazel." kata pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut menyantap ramennya.

Mendengar Naruto menyebutkan nama Azazel, Kalawarner tersentak kaget karena akan di pertemukan oleh sang Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh, sungguh dirinya sangat takut apabila bertemu dengan Azazel. Naruto menyadari ekspresi dan tingkah Kalawarner yang tidak nyaman tersenyum lembut.

"Tenang saja, jika si mesum baka-datenshi itu macam-macam aku pastikan dirinya tidak akan hidup lama." mencoba menenangkan Naruto berkata seperti itu.

"Eh?" kaget Kalawarner karena Naruto menyebut Azazel dengan si mesum baka-datenshi. Dalam pikirannya sang penyelamatnya mengenal baik Azazel yang merupakan Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh.

Naruto terkekeh melihat Kalawarner tersentak kaget, "Tenang saja aku kenal baik dengan Gubernur mesum itu, aku pastikan kamu akan baik-baik saja." katanya seraya memberikan kepercayaan pada Kalawarner bahwa Azazel tidak akan macam-macam.

Kalawarner mengangguk paham, Kalawarner juga tahu bahwa Naruto adalah Iblis, bisa di lihat dari semalam yang mengepakan sayap Iblisnya ketika menggendong dirinya menuju apartemen. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat Kalawarner bersemu merah di kedua pipinya karena gendongan Naruto terasa hangat dan nyaman di saat bersamaan.

'Ada apa denganku, kenapa jantungku berdebar-debar, mungkin kah aku menyukainya,' batin Kalawarner yang merasakan debaran jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya, 'Jangan sampai aku menyukainya, dia itu penyelamatmu bodoh.' batinnya kemudian.

Keduanya pun melanjutkan acara sarapan pagi mereka, hingga akhirnya Naruto pamit pergi untuk menemui sang sahabat lama.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Bangunan-bangunan sedikit kumuh yang terdapat di sebuah pinggir kota, surai pirang Naruto terhempas oleh angin yang menerpa wajahnya, berjalan menuju suatu bangunan yang paling ujung, Naruto dapat merasakan tekanan Iblis yang cukup besar dari bangunan paling ujung.

Di lihatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan, banyak orang-orang yang dapat Naruto rasakan sebagian dari mereka memiliki kekuatan setingkat _High-Class Devils_. Dapat di lihat wajah mereka semua terkejut saat Naruto berjalan menapaki jalanan menuju bangunan paling ujung.

Sedikit terganggu dengan ucapan orang-orang yang Naruto tebak adalah orang-orang yang memiliki kelebihan, bisa di katakan sebagian dari mereka adalah Iblis.

"Tidak bisa di percaya! Kekuatan macam apa itu!"

"Kekuatannya melebihi Ajuka-sama, siapa dia?"

Itulah yang Naruto dengar dari sekumpulan orang yang berada di sekitar jalanan tersebut, melirik sebuah alat yang seperti telepon seluler Naruto menghela nafas panjang, dalam pikirannya hanya satu, bahwa benda tersebut pasti ciptaan dari sahabatnya yang memang maniak dengan penelitian benda-benda seperti itu.

Naruto sampai di depan pintu bangunan kumuh tempat temannya berada, mendongak kearah kamera pengawas Naruto berkata dengan sedikit kesal, karena tidak ada yang membukakan pintu masuknya, padahal Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit Aura Iblisnya agar sahabatnya menyadari bahwa dirinya berkunjung.

"Ajuka! Woy buka pintu sialan ini!" menunjuk tangannya kepada sebuah pintu yang sedari tadi tidak terbuka.

"Buka saja sendiri! Kau punya tangankan Naruto!" balas sebuah suara yang keluar dari speaker kamera pengawas, "Ah, jangan lupa, setelah kau masuk cari aku di belakang."

Tersenyum tipis Naruto menghantamkan tinjunya yang di selimuti oleh api merah kehitam-hitaman ke pintu masuk sebuah bangunan tersebut.

_**Brak!**_

Pintu hancur berkeping-keping akibat hantaman dari Naruto, Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju arah belakang bangunan tersebut, di lihatnya banyak barang-barang entah itu apa yang menurut Naruto adalah barang-barang penelitian sahabatnya yang lumayan maniak. Berdiri di depan pintu belakang Naruto menghantamkan kembali tinjunya yang di aliri api merah kehitam-hitaman.

_**Brak!**_

Pintu belakang pun hancur berkeping-keping akibat hantaman dari Naruto, Naruto berjalan dan melihat sahabatnya sedang meminum teh dengan santainya, kemudian melirik Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Aku menyuruhmu membuka pintunya Naruto, bukan menghancurkannya." kata Ajuka tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto.

Membalas senyuman sahabatnya Naruto berkata dengan sangat santai, "Ah maaf tanganku terpeleset tadi."

Setelah Naruto berkata seperti itu Ajuka bangun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto kemudian memeluknya sesaat dan melepaskannya kembali.

"Lama tidak bertemu sobat." ujar Ajuka tersenyum tipis kearah Naruto.

"Ya memang cukup lama kita tidak bertemu." kata Naruto yang berjalan kemudian menarik sebuah kursi, "Boleh aku duduk?" tanyanya kemudian, tapi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Ajuka, Naruto sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

Menghela nafas Ajuka duduk di depan Naruto dan mengambil tehnya kembali lalu menyesapnya, memandang Naruto, Ajuka tersenyum kembali mengingat masa-masa muda dulu yang mereka berlima yang bersama-sama memimpin sebuah pasukan yang menentang _Old-Satan Faction_. Naruto adalah pemimpin dari dirinya, Sirzechs, Serafall dan Falbium, bisa di katakan Naruto adalah sosok pemimpin yang cakap, semua keputusan di ambil secara tepat dan cepat.

Tapi sayang setelah perang saudara usai Naruto memutuskan pergi dari Dunia Bawah dan mengunjungi dunia manusia, padahal Naruto sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang _Lucifer_, ya walaupun Sirzechs juga termasuk kategori cocok juga menjadi _Lucifer_.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berada di dunia manusia?" tanya Naruto yang melihat area belakang tempat dirinya berada.

Taman bunga-bunga dan juga kebun-kebun menghiasi sebuah lahan di belakang bangunan rumah yang di tempati oleh Ajuka, bisa di bilang tempat tinggal Ajuka cukup sederhana dan nyaman, apalagi jika di tambahkan sebuah sungai-sungai yang mengalir, tapi semua berbanding terbalik dengan area depan bangunan rumah yang Ajuka tempati.

"Cukup lama aku berada di sini, sekitar 10 tahun lebih kalau aku tidak salah hitung." jawab Ajuka dengan santainya.

"Ah, aku ingin meminta hak milikku." kata Naruto yang tampaknya tidak suka lebih lama berbasa-basi.

Ajuka bangun dari kursinya kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa membuka pintunya karena pintunya hancur karena Naruto, mengambil sebuah kotak yang berdebu Ajuka kembali lagi ke tempat di mana Naruto berada dan meletakan kotak tersebut di atas meja.

"Kau akan kembali?" tanya Ajuka dengan sedikit serius.

Ajuka mengenal betul sifat dari Naruto, karena tidak mungkin Naruto jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk meminta sebuah _Evil Pieces_ yang di buat olehnya, karena dari yang Falbium katakan bahwa Naruto mendatangi Mansionnya yang dulu, Ajuka bukan orang bodoh dan dirinya merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi dan itu sesuatu yang gawat.

"Ya kau benar sekali, aku akan kembali dalam waktu dekat." jawab Naruto yang masih memandang area belakang rumah dari sahabatnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu?" Ajuka bertanya karena nampaknya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran sahabatnya.

Naruto menyeringai sedikit karena Ajuka bisa menebak apa yang sedang di pikirkannya, "Ya, ada sesuatu terjadi, tapi aku belum tahu pasti apakah dugaan ku benar atau salah." jawabnya dengan posisi sama seperti tadi.

Ajuka paham dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi karena memang sifat Naruto yang sedikit tertutup mengenai sesuatu yang sedikit gawat, dan akan memberitahukan bila waktunya tepat, "Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ah ia, Grayfia tadi memberi kabar katanya akan ada pertemuan Tiga Fraksi yang akan berlangsung besok. Apa kau akan datang besok ke pertemuan itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Entahlah, kalau boleh tahu dimana tempat pertemuannya?" tanya Naruto yang ingin tahu di mana tempat pertemuannya karena Azazel belum menghubunginya sama sekali.

"Kuoh Academy." jawab Ajuka sambil menyesap tehnya kembali, "Aku harap kau menggunakan bidak _'Queen'_ pada Grayfia nanti, karena setahuku Grayfia tidak mengambil _Evil Pieces _miliknya dan juga tidak bergabung dengan _Peerage_ siapa pun."

Ajuka juga tahu bahwa Naruto sangat menyukai dan mencintai Grayfia hingga saat ini, begitu juga dengan Grayfia yang mencintai Naruto hingga saat ini, sampai-sampai banyak para _Ultimate-Class Devils_ yang melamarnya tapi di tolak oleh Grayfia.

Naruto tersenyum karena memang itu salah satu tujuannya, menjadikan Grayfia sebagai bidak _'Queen'_ dalam _Peerage_ miliknya, "Terima kasih atas info dan sarannya, aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

Setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto mengambil kotak yang berada di atas meja, kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu membuat sebuah lingkaran sihir berlambang spiral di tengah lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Aku pergi dulu teman, nanti kapan-kapan aku mampir lagi." berkata seperti itu Naruto di telan hilang di telan oleh lingkaran sihir perpindahan yang telah di buatnya.

Ajuka hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena Naruto main pergi saja, pandangannya beralih ke pintu belakang yang hancur oleh Naruto.

"Tampaknya aku harus beli dua pintu baru." kata Ajuka dengan santai sambil menyesap kembali tehnya.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Naruto sudah bertemu dengan Azazel serta membawa Kalawarner bersamanya, Kalawarner menjelaskan semuanya pada Azazel. Azazel pun memaafkan Kalawarner. Azazel juga menitipkan Kalawarner pada Naruto dan meminta Kalawarner bergabung dalam _Peerage_ milik Naruto, karena Naruto sempat bercerita bahwa dirinya mengambil _Evil Pieces_ dari Ajuka, Naruto pun setuju tapi dengan satu syarat bahwa Kalawarner harus berlatih di bawah bimbingan para Jendral Malaikat Jatuh agar lebih kuat dari yang sekarang.

Kalawarner setuju dengan syarat itu, Azazel pun memberitahukan kepada Kalawarner kalau dirinya akan berlatih di bawah tanggung jawab Baraqiel, Azazel menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Kalawarner untuk di sampaikan kepada Baraqiel, Kalawarner pun akhirnya berangkat menuju tempat pelatihan.

Naruto tersenyum karena baru saja mendapatkan anggota keluarganya yang mengkonsumsi bidak _'Bishop'_.

"Tidak aku sangka bahwa kamu bertemu dengan Kalawarner?" tanya Azazel tersenyum jahil kearah Naruto sambil menunggu pancingannya di makan ikan.

"Ya, semoga dia tambah kuat di bawah bimbingan Baraqiel." berkata demikian Naruto melempar pancingannya agak jauh dari pancingan Azazel.

"Besok adalah hari dimana Tiga Fraksi bertemu di Kuoh Academy." sambil menerawang langit malam yang sangat indah Azazel berkata kembali, "Apa kau akan ikut ke pertemuan itu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Entahlah, mungkin aku akan mengawasinya dari kejauhan." kata Naruto yang menarik pancingannya karena merasakan sebuah tarikan dalam pancingannya.

Tersenyum tipis Azazel begitu senang, karena nampaknya Naruto masih peduli dengan kedamaian, dirinya sempat menyangka bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang sedikit tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitar, tapi itu semua salah. Sejak pertemuannya dulu dengan Naruto hingga kini Azazel hampir mengetahui bahwa Naruto juga mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu menciptakan dunia yang penuh perdamaian tanpa ada pertikaian di antara semua Fraksi.

Tapi dari itu semua Azazel masih memikirkan tentang organisasi _Khaos Brigade _yang tujuannya belum jelas, walaupun tujuan mereka hanyalah menyerang Great Red tapi bisa di pastikan bahwa tidak semuanya mau membantu sang pemimpin yang di kenal sebagai Dragon tanpa batas kekuatan untuk melawan Great Red.

Azazel juga tahu bahwa Naruto mengambil _Evil Pieces_ dari _Maou Beelzebub _untuk sebagai rencana cadangannya karena terus kepikiran dengan organisasi yang menamakan dirinya adalah _Khaos Brigade_. Azazel dan Naruto yakin bahwa di balik tujuan utama _Khaos Brigade _ada tujuan lainnya.

Melirik Naruto, Azazel teringat sesuatu dan mengambilnya di dalam tas pancingannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Naruto, "Ada titipan dari Jiraiya-dono untukmu Naruto."

Naruto yang baru saja melepas kail pancingnya dari mulut ikan yang di tangkapnya memandang Azazel kemudian melihat sebuah buku dengan cover gambar yang tidak menyakinkan dibacanya tulisan dari cover tersebut kemudian menghela nafas panjang dan menerima buku tersebut dari Azazel.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga mesum sama seperti ku." bangga Azazel karena Naruto sudah mulai menjadi mesum seperti dirinya.

Buku yang di serahkan oleh Azazel adalah _**'Icha Icha Paradise'**_, sebuah buku pertama yang di publishkan oleh sang Sennin legendaris yang bernama Jiraiya, Jiraiya adalah manusia setengah youkai, kekuatannya setara dengan Sun Wukong yang merupakan penjaga dari Dewa Indra dari Hindu Mitologi.

Naruto bertemu dengan Jiraiya ketika dirinya berada di Gunung Fuji, pertemuan dengan Jiraiya membuat Naruto memijit kepalanya karena Jiraiya dan Azazel tidak jauh berbeda, mereka berdua adalah Mesum Kelas Kakap, di tambah dengan Odin dan Poseidon pasti lengkap sudah 4 orang dengan kekuatan yang tidak bisa di bayangkan bersatu dalam hal kemesuman.

"Aku tidak mesum Azazel, hanya saja si Ero-Sennin itu berjanji jika buku pertamanya terbit akan memberikan satu kepadaku." kata Naruto yang menaruh bukunya di balik jubah yang sekarang di kenakannya, "Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

Azazel mendesah kecewa karena dirinya mengira Naruto sudah berubah menjadi mesum, padahal jika Naruto menjadi mesum akan sangat menyenangkan, dan mungkin akan mendirikan sebuah klub mesum yang di namakan _**'Ero Ero Paradise'**_, "Entahlah aku tidak tahu, dia bilang mau melakukan riset lagi, buku itu juga aku dapat kemarin ketika dia mengunjungi _Grigori_." jawabnya santai sambil menunggu pancingannya di makan ikan-ikan.

Azazel mengetahui bahwa buku yang di berikan oleh Jiraiya adalah buku hentai kelas tinggi, Azazel mengira Naruto yang memesan buku mesum tersebut tapi sayang karena buku itu hanyalah sebuah hadiah untuk Naruto.

"Hah, dasar Ero-Sennin, pasti melakukan riset para gadis-gadis muda untuk buku selanjutnya," berkata seperti itu Naruto melempar jauh pancingannya kemudian melirik ember milik Azazel dan berkata dengan santai, "Cobalah kurangi sifat mesummu, dari tadi kau belum dapat ikan sama sekali."

Mengendus dengan perlahan Azazel membalas perkataan dari Naruto, "Itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemesuman diriku baka-akuma."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan dari Azazel, memang sih tidak ada hubungannya kemesuman dan pancingan, tapi itulah Naruto yang sedikit jahil kepada para sahabatnya.

•**O•O•O•O•**

Sementara di sebuah komplek apartemen di dekat Kuoh Academy seorang gadis dengan paras cantik sedang memikirkan sesuatu, gadis tersebut adalah Rias Gremory, rambut Crimson Red panjang dan bola mata indah berwarna Blue-Green menambah kesan cantik, manis, dan anggun seorang putri dari keluarga bangsawan.

Tampaknya Rias sedang memikirkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan kakak angkatnya, Rias juga sudah banyak mendengar ceritanya dari sang kakak bahwa Naruto dan Grayfia saling mencintai satu sama lain. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat dirinya melamun melainkan ketika memikirkan kembali sosok Naruto jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dirinya tidak jarang mengeluarkan semburat merah di kedua pipinya ketika memikirkan sosok Naruto.

Rias sadar dirinya tidak akan menang jika bersaing dengan Grayfia yang sangat di cintai oleh Naruto, dirinya baru merasakan perasaan seperti ini, sewaktu Issei mengorbankan tangannya menjadi tangan Dragon dirinya tidak berdebar-debar sama sekali, tapi ketika Naruto menyelamatkan dirinya dan para budaknya membuatnya berdebar-debar ketika memikirkannya.

"Apakah aku sedang jatuh cinta? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta pada pandangan pertama? Hah, aku tidak tahu itu apa? Hanya saja ketika memikirkannya hatiku berdebar-debar dan terasa hangat." gumam Rias dengan posisi berbaring di kasurnya, "Naruto Onii-sama kenapa hanya memikirkan dirimu saja hatiku berdebar-debar dan menghangat." lanjutnya dalam gumamannya.

Tanpa tahu bahwa ada yang sedang mendengar gumaman dari Rias Gremory, dia adalah Himejima Akeno yang mendengar gumaman dari Rias, dirinya tanpa sengaja mengintip Rias dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Sejak dari dimana sosok Naruto menyelamatkan Rias dan para budaknya Akeno menyadari bahwa sang Buchou sering melamun dan akhirnya dirinya tahu bahwa sang Buchou tengah memikirkan Naruto yang menyelamatkannya.

Akeno hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Rias seperti itu, dalam hati semoga Naruto juga membalas perasaan dari sang Buchou. Tidak mau mengganggu Akeno menutup pintu kamar Rias dengan perlahan agar tidak terdengar oleh yang punya kamar dan kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat karena besok akan mengalami hari yang panjang dengan di adakannya pertemuan Tiga Fraksi di Kuoh Academy.

Tidak berbeda dengan Rias Gremory, sang kepala Maid dari keluarga Gremory juga tengah memikirkan sosok yang sangat di cintainya, sambil memeluk sebuah figura photo dirinya dan Naruto, Grayfia tersenyum bahagia karena ada sedikit harapan akan bertemu lagi dengan sosok yang di rindukannya.

Grayfia bertekad ketika Naruto tengah kembali akan mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sudah lama terpendam, dan berharap Naruto menerimanya, dari yang di dengar oleh Erica Abaddon sang istri dari majikannya bahwa Naruto juga menyukai dirinya bahkan mencintai dirinya.

"Semoga kamu baik-baik saja sekarang Naruto-kun, tidak tahukan kamu bahwa aku sangat merindukan dirimu saat ini." kata Grayfia yang tengah berbaring di kasurnya di kediaman keluarga Gremory.

Tidak hanya Grayfia dan Rias yang tengah memikirkan Naruto, tampaknya ada satu gadis lagi yang tengah memikirkan Naruto, dia adalah Kalawarner, dirinya sekarang tengah berada di salah satu kamar pelatihan para Jendral Malaikat Jatuh yang berada di _Grigori_.

"Naruto-kun sedang apa ya sekarang? Kenapa aku begitu merindukannya? Bolehkan jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu Naruto-kun." kata Kalawarner di dalam kamarnya yang tengah berbaring di kasur.

Baru saja dirinya menjadi Iblis Renkarnasi dari _Peerage_ milik Naruto, dan juga baru saja dirinya berpisah dengan Naruto tapi kenapa kerinduan akan sosok Naruto yang menyelamatkannya semakin besar setiap detiknya. Tidak dapat di pungkiri dirinya senang ketika Azazel meminta Kalawarner menjadi bagian dari Peerage milik Naruto. Dan kini dirinya bertekad akan mengikuti pelatihan yang di berikan oleh Baraqiel yang merupakan pembimbingnya dengan penuh semangat dan bertekad menjadi kuat serta mungkin membuat Naruto bangga karena menjadikan dirinya masuk dalam _Peerage_ milik Naruto.

Ketiga wanita cantik itu sama-sama menutup matanya sambil berkata, "Selamat tidur Naruto-kun/Naruto Onii-sama, semoga mimpi indah." ketiga wanita itu adalah Grayfia, Rias, dan Kalawarner, mereka mengatakan ucapan selamat tidur dari tempat yang berbeda.

Ketiganya berharap segera bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang telah mencuri hati mereka.

•

•

•

**To Be Continued**

•

•

Fuah! akhirnya selesai juga chapter tiga ini, semoga para pembaca sekalian menyukai chapter kali ini.

Di chapter kali ini ada dua tokoh gadis yang tampaknya menyukai Naruto, mereka adalah Rias dan Kalawarner. Rias dan Kalawarner sendiri di Fiction saya akan buat secara bertahap mengenai perasaan hati mereka berdua kepada Naruto, mungkin saya akan buat persaingan antara Rias dan Kalawarner untuk mendapatkan tempat di hati Naruto yang sebagian besar telah di miliki oleh Grayfia, untuk Grayfia sendiri sudah bisa di pastikan bahwa akan bersama dengan Naruto nantinya. Dan bisa di pastikan kalau Naruto mendirikan harem Grayfia akan menjadi Alpha.

Untuk karakter utama dalam Highschool DxD yaitu Hyoudou Issei sendiri akan dapat peran nanti chapter-chapter berikutnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction saya ini, saya benar-benar berterima kasih kepada yang sudah Review, Follow dan Favorite Fiction saya, dan terima kasih banyak atas saran-saran kalian. Akhir kata saya undur diri dari hadapan kalian semua, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.

•**O•O•O•O•**

**Keterangan :**

• **Infernokinesis** adalah kekuatan untuk memanipulasi api berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman, bisa di katakan Infernokinesis adalah api yang berasal dari neraka. Di katakan bahwa api ini lebih kuat 10 kali lipat dari api milik keluarga Phenex.

• **Incinerate :** Membakar habis target dengan gelombang api merah kehitam-hitaman yang keluar dari tangan.

• **Ember :** Menciptakan bola-bola kecil berwarna merah kehitam-hitaman dan akan meledak ketika menyentuh target.


End file.
